Raizen Son of Goku
by Topher18
Summary: Goku and Bulma get married and have Gohan Raizen, but he goes by Raizen. Goku keeps up with his training as well as involving his son in it. Will follow timeline for the most part and keep most of the z fighters relative and some will get bigger roles. this is my first story please read and review


Alright this is the summary, basically the only differences in the beginning is instead of marrying chi chi Goku dislikes how she acts and tells her no, leaving the opportunity for Bulma and Goku to get together. She gets pregnant right away and they have a son, his name is Gohan but his middle name is Raizen and thats what he goes by. He will be the main character of the story but the others will still still get plenty of attention and have key roles. other than that this will be follow follow the storyline for the most part with some changes here and there of course lol

BTW I dont own dbz this is nothing more than my imagination

It has been 5 years since the last martial arts tournament where Goku defeated Piccolo in an epic match up that completely obliterated the stadium and it's surroundings. Since then Goku has settled down with wife Bulma and they've had a son, Raizen. This child was already unbelievably strong even by our fighters standards. He was born with a stronger power level then Master Roshi. While you would think that family and other responsibilities would stop Goku from training but although it has altered his plans here and there Goku has gotten his son very involved in fighting and spends nearly everyday with him training. He couldn't believe it but his son was stronger than he was when he fought Piccolo (nowhere near as skilled but nonetheless). Why were him and his son so different from the rest of the planet, their strength, their understanding about combat and how quickly they can learn and develop new techniques, their seemingly need for fighting, and let's not forget about their bottomless pit of a stomach. but what makes Goku wonder the most is the tail, him and Raizen are the only ones who have them (Gokus grew back after the tournament). The tails seem to possess some type of power, he doesn't have full memory of it but unbeknownst to his friends and wife he does have some flashbacks of transforming. Could him and his son be mutations? The next stage in human evolution? Whatever they were they were happy and part of a loving family.

"Stop running away! Fight back!" Raizen yelled he hated speed training but knew it was effective and very important.

"Well I don't see the point in fighting back someone who cant even hit me!" Goku said mocking his son

. "Thats it!" Raizen took off as high as his jump could take him. He dropped his energy to nothing and started to free fall.

"Damnt Where'd he go now? I can't sense him anywhere

" "Alright dad get ready I've got you this time" Raizen flared up his aura and sent it soaring downwards in the form of a blast.

"there he is!" Goku shouted as he blasted of towards his sons aura. Not realizing until he was halfway there that his son can't fly yet and that was merely a blast of Raizens aura.

"Well fuck" then he heard the chant.

"Alright he took the bait now to go get him, this should be enough force to get me there quickly" Raizen thought as he began to release the Kamehameha.

"Kamehameha!" the bright blue beam shot off towards space as it sent Raizen shooting towards his father.

By this time his father had jus turned around after falling for the decoy to see his son rocketing towards him head first. Now Goku even being caught off guard is still every bit twice as strong as his son could have simply kicked his son in the face and sent him flying like when a punter punts a football but he decided instead to take the full force head on.

Raizen head smashed into Gokus chest sending them both shooting towards the ground.

6 Months Later

Boom! A cloud of dust and rocks fly in the air birds fly away from the danger as the loud collision has set everything ablaze around them. Lying in the center is a metallic round pod with a glass window, the hatch begins to open up and out steps a large man around 7 ft with a black body suit weird armor and hair that went down almost the length of his body.

"I bet I just caused more damage to this rock then Kakarot ever has (referring to earth). Now let's see where is he" he asks himself as he pushes buttons on a device covering his eye.

"4 power levels around 500, 1 at 750 and what do we have here 1000 and 600, the highest has to be Kakarot."

"dad do you feel that? He's strong. "

" yes Raizen he's coming this way. Go inside now!"

"what? No dad let me help! I can fight!"

"Raizen don't argue with me go inside now!" but it was too late the Alien warrior had arrived.

"Hello Kakarot long time no see"

"do I know you? And my names Goku not Kakarot."

"you really don't know me? What happened to your programming? And more importantly why is there still anyone left on this miserable planet? You were supposed to wipe them out!"

"why would I do that? I would never take an innocent life? And what programming are you talking about?"

"the programming in your space pod that you arrived in here on earth when you were a baby"

"... I'm an alien... "

" of course you are moron your my little brother my name is Raditz. We are members of a powerful warrior race known as the sayains, we are feared throughout the universe for our ruthlessness and power, and here you are living peacefully? Pathetic you make me sick Kakarot."

"my names Goku! And I don't care what you say I am I was raised here and I will do whatever it takes to protect this planet!"

"so be it brother, I was hoping to take you with me and help us conquer the universe but I guess I'll just end you here now instead! "

" Bring it on!"

Goku shouted as the two began to power up.

"what is this he's stronger than I am!? 1300, 1350, 1450, 1500! Damnt no matter I'll still beat you! "

Raditz shot off towards his brother and swung a powerful right that was blocked by Goku who followed up with a kick to the ribs, Raditz caught his leg and hammered down on it before bringing his arm back up quickly and smashing is elbow into Gokus face. He then turned around to punch with his left but before he could Goku buried his knee in Raditz stomach making him cough up blood, Goku continued by pounding Raditz face repeatedly before finishing up his assault with a right kick to Raditz face sending him skidding across the ground. Raditz jumped up and shot back at Goku who fell down on his back as Raditz flew over him and he brought both his legs up kicking Raditz in his gut as hard as he could and sent him flying.

"Damnt he can't be this strong! No matter I'll just vaporize him!" two purple orbs of red hot energy formed at his outstretched hands and he yelled SATURDAY CRASH! before slamming his hands together emitting a powerful beam headed right towards Goku.

He cupped his hands to the side squatted low and began powering up KAMEHAMEHA! the blue blast was slightly smaller but anyone could tell especially Raditzs scouter that it was stronger.

The beams collided and the Kamehameha wave instantly took over and both were headed towards Raditzs now. He had plenty of time and speed so he simply avoided the beams but in doing so left himself unguarded for Goku who got behind and axe handled him to the ground.

"you won't win just give up! I don't want to hurt you"

how could this be happening his little brother is beating him, and all the other power levels are headed this way he's screwed... Unless... Yes it was risky bit he could use the technique his father invented.

"Well kakarot I must say I'm impressed, it's not often I can be bested. But however it still won't be enough!" this bold statement shocked Goku who thought he had this well under control but he should have known better. "this was a technique our father invented when they didn't have the full moon to transform, this way we would never again rely on the moon to reach our full power"

"oh no he's not talking about what I think he is!"

"prepare for your death kakarot!" his hand emitted a bright bluish light that he flung in the sky, after it reached its height all was silent except for raditz maniacal laughter, as he started to grow fur over his and his teeth grew to fangs as his body grew enormously. At first it looked as if his armor would stay intact but do the multiple shots it was cracked and under the immense stress tore apart leaving raditz wearing only body suit that was sleeveless and covered his legs. Raditz had recently gained the ability to control himself while transformed and hoping that would I've him the edge against an Oozauru Kakarot. It had been along time since Goku had transformed nearly ten years. As the two finished transforming Bulma and Raizen were watching from inside their house as the husband and father of the two turned into a giant ape. Bulma was used to this she has seen Goku transform a couple times but Raizen was awestruck he didn't know what to think. The monsters battled fiercely landing blow after vicious blow on eachother causing shock waves when they connect. Raditz seemed to have the upper hand and started pummeling Goku, since raditz still had his mind he was actually fighting while Goku was blinded in a mad rage.

His father was losing he had to do something perhaps if he cut off the other man's tail. As he ran outside the glowing ball caught his attention and he felt the transformation start to take over. The roaring of Raizen caught the attention of both of them. There was now going to be 3 giant apes battling it out. Piccolo saw this all unfold and decided he would take action he began to fire a blast towards the energy ball but was cut off by a raging Raizen he was able to maneuver himself behind the ape and swiftly cut off his tail. This act distracted Goku while raditz fired a beam from his mouth shooting Goku through the chest. Piccolo then fired an energy wave obliterating the ball of light.

The 4 1/2 year old laid passed out on the ground while his father a couple hundred feet away lay face first with a hole in his chest barely breathing. Raditz at around half strength stood across the namekian Piccolo.

"this planet is mine to conquer and you won't stand in my way" Piccolo fired a powerful beam at raditz who quickly jumped away thinking he was safe when Piccolo shot up piercing raditz with his claws. The powerful sayain warrior lay defeated by his brother and this namek. At least he killed one of them,

"don't get too happy goku will be back in less than a week"

"what! How is that possible?"

"dragon balls you get one wish after you collect all 7, multiple of their friends have died and come back, he'll be no different"

"hahahaha" a sinister laugh could be heard from raditz scouter "well raditz looks like you finally served a purpose, I think we'll visit this planet make our wish then blow it to oblivion hahahaha"

the transmission cut off and left Piccolo sweating after raditz telling him about their strength and that they'd be here in only a year. After firing a blast that destroyed raditz Piccolo takes Raizen and tells Bulma he'll be training him for the next year and to have the Z fighters prepare for the incoming sayians. Bulma tears running down her face as the fighters arrived and she began to explain the story that would change their lives forever.

After waking up Raizen begins to look at his surroundings not understanding where he is at. "what is this place where's my dad?" as he continues to look around he sees a large green man with a purple gi on. "excuse me mister" he says as he walks up to the stranger. "who are you?"

"I'm going to be your mentor for the next year to prepare for the arrival of the sayains"

"uhh... yeah that sounds great and all but i think i'm just going to go back home"

Piccolo couldnt belive this kid "the hell you will! your father died fighting and protecting this planet and you don't even want to train!"

"...my dads dead..." Raizen couldn't believe this, his father the strongest warrior the earth has, is gone "well why cant i just wish him back!?"

"we have to wait a year, your father is getting special training in otherworld from a kai." Piccolo explained

"thats awesome!" Raizen said before realizing once again that he wont see his father for a whole year "well sir lets get started i want to become as strong as possible!"

That's the spirit. With a sayain and half sayain on our side we might stand a chance in this one. Piccolo thought as he wondered about how different it is being on the otherside for a change.

Well thats the first chapter I know not as long as I want it to be but I wanted to end the first chapter after Raditzs defeat. Goku and Bulma live out in the mountains as the open area allows for the training where as the city wouldn't. I plan on making the rest of the chapters between 5 and 10k words

Power levels

Raizen first spar 550

Raizen Raditzs arrival 600

Raizen oozaru 6000

Goku first spar 1350

Goku Raditzs arrival 1500

Goku Kamehameha 2000

Goku oozaru 15000

Raditz 1200

Raditz Saturday crash 1600

Raditz oozaru 12000

Post oozaru 600

Piccolo 1100

Krillin 600

Yamcha 550

Tien 750

Chiatzou 450


End file.
